(Sweet) Bond
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Di jari kelingking mereka tertaut seutas benang merah tipis. Benang merah itu bisa terikat, kusut, semrawut, berliku, tapi tak pernah hancur/"Aku tak mau kembali seperti dulu."/"May I kiss you then?"/TeraIto/DLDR


**(Sweet) Bond**

 **Perlu diketahui judul cerita ini tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan BDSM.**

 **By Lala-chan ssu.**

 **Setting setelah upacara kelulusan**

 **Warning: OOC, GAJE, ABAL, PENUH GARAM, AUTHOR ABIS KEPENTOK TIANG NET PAS BULTANG DAN KEJEDOT PINTU ANGKOT JADI KEPIKIR GINIAN**

 **DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

Terasaka menendang kaleng minumannya. Itona mengikuti di belakangnya. Tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara.

Terasaka mengutuk dirinya. Itona memaki dalam hati. Disaat guru tercinta mereka pergi, disaat bersamaan hubungan mereka memburuk.

Mereka akan pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda. Itona akan memperdalam pengetahuan elektronikanya untuk meneruskan perusahaan kecil ayahnya sementara Terasaka sedang berusaha untuk menggapai impiannya menjadi politisi.

Terasaka sempat naif. Itona sempat percaya. Hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja meski berpisah jalur. Selama benang merah di jari kelingking mereka masih saling tertaut.

Disaat seperti ini Terasaka benar-benar ingin memusnahkan makhluk bernama Akabane Karma.

(karena Karma mereka putus, right?)

Terasaka terhenti ketika tak mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Itona sudah tak ada lagi disana.

~~oo00oo~~

"..."

"..."

"KOK KAU DISINI?!"

"Mestinya aku yang tanya. Kok kau disini?"

Yak, disinilah mereka. Didepan sebuah cafe sederhana. Mereka saling menggunakan pakaian rapi. Terasaka lengkap dengan jas sementara kamus rapi Itona sebatas kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam. Itupun kemejanya lupa di setrika.

"Aku disuruh dosenku ke sini."

"Aku ada janji dengan pekerja baru."

Hening.

Sudah 7 tahun terlewat, keduanya sudah agak berbeda. Itona bertambah tinggi beberapa centi, begitupula Terasaka membuat jarak tinggi mereka nampak tak berkurang. Bandana putih masih melekat di kepala Itona seolah enggan untuk dilepaskan.

Akhirnya pekerja baru Itona datang. Mereka langsung duduk sementara Terasaka duduk tepat di meja sebelahnya. Namun untung tak dapat diraih, apes memang selalu jadi nasibnya. Dosen Terasaka tak kunjung datang hingga waktu kerja sudah lewat. Itona sudah menyelesaikan urusannya berjam-jam lalu namun masih enggan bangkit dari kursinya. Itona memberi Terasaka PCB dan solder portabel hasil kreasinya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Terasaka terdiam dan mulai asyik menyolder.

"Jadi...kau meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu, hm?" tanya Terasaka masih asyik menyolder.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hooo..."

"Kau benar-benar jadi politisi? Apa jadinya negara ini nantinya..."

"BAJINGAN!"

Terasaka mendengus dan kecepatannya menyolder menjadi bertambah cepat saking betenya. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu, dan Itona tak berubah.

Itona tak berubah, Terasaka tak berubah.

Yang berubah hanya hubungan mereka.

"...hei, Itona."

"Terasaka."

Tanpa sadar mereka bicara berbarengan. Mereka langsung gugup seketika.

"K-kau dulu lah..." ujar Terasaka.

"Ng...yang lain mengajak reunian di gedung kelas 3-E. Jam 6 sore. Kau...ada waktu senggang minggu depan?"

Terasaka nampak berpikir. Sepertinya ia tak ada urusan hari itu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

Itona mengerjap.

Terasaka terdiam.

Kenapa kalimat itu yang justru keluar...?

"...oh, kau tak suka kuajak?" tanya Itona.

"Hah? B-bukan begitu-"

"Yasudahlah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tak memaksa kok."

Terasaka menghela napas. Ia kacau.

Kenapa ia tak bisa bicara dengan benar...?

Ia memberikan PCB dan solder pada Itona, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Itona menghela napas. Ia ambil PCB yang masih panas itu. Iris sewarna bunga mataharinya membelalak melihat apa yang dibuat Terasaka.

~~oo00oo~~

 _ **Maaf**_

~~oo00oo~~

Terasaka tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru mengejar kereta menuju kunugigaoka malam itu.

Ia ingat itu adalah hari dimana Itona bilang akan ada reuni 3-E. Terasaka nampak buru-buru menuju kesana.

Ia merasa bersalah akan semua ini.

Retaknya hubungan yang ia jaga baik-baik,

Kalimat kasarnya,

Dan maksud aneh yang disampaikan dari PCB itu.

Terasaka ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia tak mau berakhir seperti ini.

...Lagi.

~~oo00oo~~

Terasaka terdiam.

Kenapa gunung sekolah nampak sepi sekali. Tak ada tanda kehidupan.

Apa acaranya sudah selesai? Tapi baru pukul 7 malam.

Terasaka menelusuri gunung tersebut. Sudah 7 tahun ia tak kesana. Kenangan selama 365 hari berputar di otaknya.

Kenangannya yang paling indah adalah ketika ia mendapat nilai 100 di Ekonomi Rumah Tangga, mencoba tank mini buatan Itona beramai-ramai, pertama jadian dengan Itona...

Hampir separuh kenangan indahnya adalah bersama Itona.

Di kolam renang buatan yang seolah tak pernah mengering itu, ia melihat Itona. Duduk disana, dengan kaki dicelupkan ke air.

"Itona?"

Itona melonjak kaget. Ia tatap Terasaka dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"K-kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau yang mengajakku kan? Mana yang lain?"

Itona terdiam.

"...tak ada reuni."

"HAH?!"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, hanya tak tau gimana bilangnya."

Terasaka terdiam. Ia seperti melihat Itona dahulu. Tak bisa jujur.

Akhirnya Terasaka duduk disebelah Itona. Memperhatikan riak air yang tenang.

"...Itona."

"Ya?"

Terasaka gemetar. Ia kumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia genggam tangan Itona yang terbiasa memegang solder dan sebangsanya itu dan menatap langsung ke iris keemasannya.

"Itona.

Maafkan aku.

AKu bodoh, idiot, tolol, brengsek, apapun yang mau kau katakan padaku, aku tak menyangkalnya

Karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan apa-apa dengan Karma. Sumpah.

Aku ingin kau memaafkanku.

Aku rindu padamu,

Aku mencintaimu,

Aku ingin...kita jadi seperti dulu lagi...

Kau mau...kita...seperti dulu lagi...?"

Itona membelalak dengan kalimat Terasaka. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Terasaka bicara panjang lebar. Itona terdiam.

"Terasaka...aku..."

Terasaka menatap Itona dalam-dalam. Itona makin menghela napas.

"...maaf.

Kita tak bisa jadi seperti dulu lagi."

Terasaka membelalak. Genggaman tangannya pada Itona mengendur. Hanya suara angin dan riak air yang mengisi keheningan.

"Tapi...

 **Aku mau kita jadi lebih baik dari yang dulu**

Lembaran lama itu lupakan dulu.

Kita buat lembaran yang baru,

Bisa kan?"

Terasaka mengerjap. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

" _So...we're good?"_

 _"We good."_

 _"May I kiss you then?"_

 _"Yes, please."_

Bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Ciuman yang menandakan rindu dan cinta yang begitu dalam.

Bulan yang hancur itu menjadi saksi babak baru dalam hidup mereka.

 **~~~END~~~**

*banting meja* LALA BALEEEKK! #PLAK

Duh ini apa ini ini apaaa aaaakkk *mimisan ditempat*

Well akhirnya berhasil lanjutin juga. Dan jangan tanya soal judul. Author sudah kehabisan ideeee...

Dan ayo ini penumpang kapal TeraIto bangkitlaaahh! *make edo tensei* *eh*

Ini untuk mbak Kuo dan mbak Amma yang sudah sukses bertemu muka nista saya di comifuro. Meski saya terlalu malu untuk menggombali mereka semua satu-satu, tapi biarlah...itu kenangan indah kok *kedip* *APA*

Akhir kata, review please~~

AH, selain fict ini saya juga pubblish fic lain juga. Monggo disantap~~


End file.
